


The Blossoming of a Rose

by Angel_Cakes243



Series: Russia's broken heart [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Russia Needs a Hug (Hetalia), Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-03 19:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21184499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Cakes243/pseuds/Angel_Cakes243
Summary: France knows that Russia's heart is guarded.  He wants to be the one to break down those walls.This is a sequel to My Crushed Sunflower.





	The Blossoming of a Rose

France watched as Russia's childish smile scared the nations around him. But he could see the coldness into those eyes. The coldness of a man who had been hurt by his people. He may not have known what caused the larger nation to break, but he could see the effect it had. As the other nations filed out, he ran up to Russia.

"Bonjour Russia."

"Oh! Privet!" He gave that same smile, but Francis was done with playing games with the Russian.

"Ivan, I am just going to get straight to the point. You're hurting. You may not show it, but I can see it in your eyes." He saw the smile flicker and a spark go through the other man's eyes. As soon as he crumbled, he built himself right back up again and palstered on that same well crafted smile.

"I do not know what you are talking about. You must be imagining things my friend. Perhaps you should get some help for that." With that, he turned and walked out. But Francis was nothing if not persistent.

"I am going to figure you out what has caused you this much hurt. And I will do my best to peice your fragile heart back together."

-

"Bonjour Russia! It has been to long mon ami!" Though the last world meeting had only been six months ago in his own country, it felt like far to long for the Frenchman. Russia hesitated before smiling.

'God I hate that smile.'

"Hello France! What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to get some drinks with me tonight."

"Oh I can't! I have...plans." Ivan hastily ran off. France raised his eyebrow and frowned.

-

After the world meeting, Francis decided to go to a pub. It was late, and most of the residents had gone to bed, minus a few drunks stumbling home after a long night of partying. When France looked around, he saw Ivan sitting in a corner. His shoulders were slumped and shaking. He walked over and sat across from the other man, setting his hand on top of the other's.

"Ivan? Is everything ok?" Even though he spoke so soft. The Russian man jerked up and looked up at the blond. He smelled heavily of vodka and had tears running down his face.

"Come on, let's get you home. You are far to drunk to walk by yourself." He took Russia's hand and steadies the larger man. He interlocked their fingers and wrapped his arm around the other's waist as they walked out. 

When he walked into the man's small home, he walked straight to the bed room and laid the other down. He took off his coat, boots, and scarf. He noticed jagged scars going all the way around his neck. With a shake of his head, he decided to bring that to later. He covered the man up and went to sleep on the couch, but he felt a hand grab his wrist.

"Please don't leave me too." France's heart broke at the pained whisper that came out of the drunk giant. He laid down and wrapped his arms around his large waist.

"I am not going anywhere. I promise."

-

France woke up to a loud thud coming from the other side of the bed. He looked over and chuckled at the sight of the Russian man shocked.

"Calm down, nothing happened. You were so drunk you just needed some company." He pulled the other back onto the bed.

"Why were you so upset last night?"

"Yoset? I wasnt upset! I-." France gave him an unimpressed stare and Ivan sighed.

"Last night was the anniversary of the Romanov murder. The end of the Bolshevik revolution. I guess I just missed them all so much I..."

"Its alright. Anyone would miss their boss's family after-."

"You don't understand! They were my family! Nikolas was like a brother to me and the children were my nieces! My nephew! They were MY responsibility! It was my job to protect them and I FAILED THEM!" Russia broke down into sobs into the Frenchman's arms. France wrapped his arms around the other's shoulders quietly. He stayed quiet, even after the sobs stopped.

"The communists took everything from me. When I refused to obey to what they wanted, they would use barbed wire as rope and whips. They broke me down until all I knew how to do was smile, pretend nothing was wrong in the world, and act like I was to innocent to know any better. I don't even know who I was anymore." France hooked a finger under his chin and brought his eyes to meet his own.

"If you will let me my dear, I would love nothing more than to be with you to help put the broken pieces back together." Russia looked into his blue eyes for some ulterior motive, but he couldnt find one. He nodded and laid his head on the smaller man's shoulder.

-

Russia was getting better. They still had a long way to go, but he was more of himself than he had been since world war one. 

In the meetings, he always kept a cool smirk like smile on his face. It was much more pleasant than the wide grin he once sported. He gave his honest opinions, instead of watching the chaos inside. He even helped Germany wrangle in the chaos (at first Germany thought it was strange, but now he's come to appreciate the extra help). Everuone was shocked to see that Russia was NOT innocent and he DID know what was going on in the world. He knew all to well.

At home he was sweet and caring. He smiles spread all over his face. He radiated warmth and comfort that not even his sisters could avoid. He was playful and charming when he wanted to be, but he also knew when to tone it down and just be there. France adored this side of his boyfriend.

Somedays it got so bad, Russia would try to hide in the safety of the wall of smiles and feigned innocence, but France wouldn't have it. When he saw the signs, he would drag the Russian home or to the hotel regardless of the meeting. He would set him on the bed, hold him tight, and let him cry or scream into his chest.

They still had a long way to go, but Russia was blooming under the attention and love of the other nation. He was healing. And that's all that mattered to them.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay the sequel people have been asking for! Here you guys go!


End file.
